Game versions
Title screens Zombidle v1jpg.jpg |v0.61.000 Zombidle v2jpg.jpg |v1.01.007 splash-screen-v1_03_021.png |v1.03.000 / 1.03.021 / 1.03.028 Zombidle_v4jpg.jpg |v1.03.013 HalloweenSplash.png |v1.03.018 Zombidle splashscreen v1 03 022.png|v1.03.022 Zombidle Christmas.png|v1.03.023 Zombidle Arcane Reloaded.png|v1.03.025 Zombidle Valentine's Day.png|v1.03.027 Splash-screen-v1 03 029.png|v1.03.029 Easter_Event_Splash.png|v1.03.032 splash-screen-v1_03_034.png|v1.03.034 Splash-screen-v1_03_35.png|v1.03.035 splash-screen-v1_03_036.png|v1.03.036 Splash-screen-v1_03_037.png|v1.03.037 / 1.03.045-046 splash-screen-v1_03_040.png|v1.03.042 Splash-screen-v1_03_043.png|v1.03.043 Splash-screen-v1_03_047.png|v1.03.047 Splash-screen-v1_03_049.png|v1.03.049-050 / 1.03.055-059 / 1.04.002 / 1.04.004 Splash-screen_v1_03_051.png|v1.03.051 Splash-Screen PleasureIsland.png|v1.03.052 Surgery_TitleScreen.png|v1.04.000 Splash-screen-v1 04 001.png|v1.04.001 Ice Cream, You Scream.png|v1.04.003 Version 1 v1.04.003 4th May 2019 - Ice Cream, You Scream *New Summer Event: **New Ectoplasm Items with new effect! *Added the DLC for the Berzerk 10 Year Event *Removed the Juicy and Passion Pack DLC's *Optimized the Arcane! **This one had a big effect for us on our end regarding lag (especially when sitting in the Arcane) and looking at the games debug stats, so we're hoping it'll reflect on your end! :D *Due to a change in the Apple Certification process, iOS has been moved to the Blood system (which is what Steam uses) *Various bug fixes v1.04.002 24th January 2019 - Got Cheese On My Mind and In My Brain *Thank you for sharing our 10 year anniversary with us! The event has now ended and any remaining event currency has been converted to Fast Time Travels at the shop rate (1 FTT : 5000) **The '+1' currency items can now be crafted into their new item! *Wildcard organs are now in-game! **Wildcard organs work similar to the Organs you've seen thus far, but they do not have a defined primary stat and can go into any slot. **Wildcards will not show the comparison tooltip in the Organ Shop since it doesn't know which organ you want to compare it with, however it will show the comparison tooltip in the Surgery Lab when you are swapping an organ. *Loadouts have been added to the Surgery Lab! **Save up to three different loadouts! One organ can be used in multiple loadouts if you wish. **In order to sell an Organ, you'll need to remove it from the loadout first. *Organ inventory is increased to 25! *Two additional levels have been added to the Arcane Laboratory, bringing the maximum number of crafting slots to 7! *Carl's always been annoying so it makes sense he'd pop up with something. The annoying '4.6999...' floating point error has been fixed! v1.04.001 22nd November 2018 - Berzerk Studio's 10 Year Anniversary! *New Event with it own Event World! **Portal can be found in W1 and on World Map *Organ Stat Summary is now displayed in the Surgery Lab! *More achievements! 84 total have been added. *Restocking the shop will now prompt a confirmation before using currency! (Sorry, should have been there in the first place!) *Local Save players should no longer be plagued by the "Are you offline?" message. **It'll still pop up once, but it will not proceed to keep opening. *Failed Arcane Boosts should finally actually give the proper reward. *Several other small bug fixes. v1.04.000 12th October 2018 - Play With Your Organs! Organs discovered! *Obtain Old Rusty in World 3 and gain the ability to swap out Bob's Organs with fresh new ones! *After obtaining Old Rusty, you now earn Dethcoins from the Normal World's Chest Monsters and Kings! *Upgrade the Surgery Lab to increase how many organs are in the shop! *Store and restocking costs reset every 24 hours (midnight EST) Halloween Event! * Pumpkins got some blood on them this year - collect them so you can trade them to the Swarm of Bats for items! * Click on the Currency Icon on the top-right to quickly view the shop! * Offline Progression skull bugs should be resolved! * Remember, online and offline progress only continues to the end of the current world you are in! * The 'To Hell' button now shows how the lowest "Time till Completion" underneath it. * Remember: Hell Building construction timers override the Craft timer. * Clarified DPS/Skull breakdowns by adding 'from Sleep' and fixing black orb description (Black Orb items should now be in the Black Orb modifier!) * Bob's Sleep Taps now fill by 5% max instead of 1 each second * Improvements to detect when the game cannot save progress to help prevent rare save/data loss instances. * In the event ad's fail, Chaos Resort bonuses should be taken into effect! v1.03.059 6th August 2018 - Greed overcomes All, Regicide now desired *Multi-World Farming Kings are now purchasable! *Passion Pack has replaced the Nipply Pack! *Divine Protein Powder now has an effect! **"Multiply Total DPS per White Orb by 10,000% Stacks Multiplicatively." In-game it shows the incorrect tool-tip, this will be updated next patch! *Beads of Power now benefit from Muon Ghost Amplifier bonus *Fixed enormous draw call bug with monster items in small view *Reduced decimal accuracy from thousandth to hundredth (2 decimal places) *Black area on world map now consumes the click instead of pushing it to the world behind it *Timer underneath 'To Hell' button now displays shortest craft timer *Offline Progression calculations have been updated to hopefully be more accurate and faster. v1.03.058 9th July 2018 - What? World 6 and 7 are evolving! *Just Shapes & Beats event has ended! ** Any remaining currency is converted to FTT's at a rate of 500 beatcoins/FTT *Added 5, 6, and 7 star monster items! **World 6 and 7 chest monsters have been introduced and are purchasable for Multi-World Farming if you own the Corporate Ladder! *Magic Axe recipe time lowered from 24 hours to 4 hours. *Spectre Axe recipe time lowered from 24 hours to 4 hours. *Added ability to filter between All Items, Monster Items, and Non-Monster items! *Chaos Gem has had its cost and bonus updated! **Recipe: Ectoplasm Cube -> Ectoplasm Ball **Base Bonus: +1 -> +2 *More Death Medals! *Updated Lachhh Scroll *King's dropped chest is now guaranteed to be Rare. *Fixed a bunch of places where text was not properly translating. *Devil Deals will now always spawn during a 'Free Devil Deal' event, even when there are ad issues. *Arcane Boost will now properly include Chaos Resort bonus in the event an ad fails. v1.03.057 28th May 2018 - Just Shapes & Beats HYPE * 'Just Shapes & Beats' event to celebrate the upcoming release of the game YOU helped us make! * Lachhh scroll has been updated! (It may have an increased reward as well ;) ) * Several bug fixes v1.03.056 13th April 2018 - small update! * New levels of the Armory, Bank, and Resort. * Discounts to the Easter and Juicy Beast items from last year's events. * Fixed a few issues and bugs. v1.03.055 23rd March 2018 - The Nightmare Begins! Or...did it start already? *Unlocked after completing World 6, continue your rampage up to level 29000! *Chest Collector's animation has been sped up! *Additional Death Medals added! *Unpurchased unique event items moved to the Item Dump. *Last year's Valentines Day and Anniversary items have had their cost reduced by 50%. *Arcane Battery max level increased to 5. *Active skill duration should no longer disappear upon saving and re-entering game. *Text for skill's active timer no longer disappears when cooldown ends. *Players with their Leaderboards stuck as "Loading..." can now fix on their end, just click the minus button once or twice! *Skill timers should now properly include players skill duration items on start up! *Several UI issues corrected within Mail and game scrollbars. *Enabling 'No Explosions' also stops the White Orbs breaking from shaking the screen. *Getting stuck on 'Loading Save File' should be resolved! *Beta Nightmare Items have had their bonus removed. *Several bug fixes. v1.03.052 5th February 2018 - Welcome to Pleasure Island! * New event world, Pleasure Island! * 3 new Unique items can be found in the shop, one of them is a new mechanic. * Major optimizations! ** Bonuses are now being cached as opposed to constantly being re-calculated! ** New Max Buy button math! Proven to be several hundred thousand times faster in our tests! * Pesky Offline Progression bug is hopefully fixed once and for all! v1.03.051 15th December 2017 - Update is on time-ish, it’s a Festivus Miracle! New Event system! *Free Devil Deals during Christmas week! *New Death Medals! *Optimization! *Tons of bugs fixes! v1.03.050 1st December 2017 - Everyone is coming in on Saturday ''' *Now showing progression (in %) in World Map *New item through new Challenge in World 4 (unlocks the ability to hire monsters on the world map) Re-vamped quick options: '''New buttons at the right of Carl card: *"Go To Map" *"Enter Code" (Mail code) *"Quick Portal" (use the highest Portal available) *"Progress Mode" (switch between "Farm mode" and "Progress Mode") *"Collect All" (taming chest monsters to fight/farm worlds for you) New Levels in Hell *Chaos Resort Level 6 *Golden Shower of Deathness Level 7 v1.03.049 9th November 2017 - Post TwitchCon Leaderboard whatever *Leaderboards - add up to 4 friends to your own leaderboard! *New Death Medals up to 2.5Q! *Diamond store revamp! **3 one-time packs for new players so that they quickly get to mid-game. *Chest Collector's name has been changed to Chest Collector. SelfPhone *SelfPhone allowed in Hell! *Annoying ! is now gone! *Chest collector kills now count toward bounty quest. Bugs *Fast Time Travel now properly calculates the orbs. *Maurice will not grant bonus immediately after starting construction. *Lots of new bugs! **Leaderboard sometimes doesn't work. v1.03.048 14th October 2017 - Bounties Hotfix * Bounties bug fix - players were getting more than 1 . v1.03.047 12th October 2017 - Boo! Are you scared? It's Halloween! * Halloween event! * Maurice - a demonic diamond-eating snail that produces Nasty Items! ** Bounties - special quests! ** Nasty items - weekly reward for completing Bounties! Mechanics * Hard cap has been replaced back by soft cap. * Sloth's Form now wakes Bob up. * Mercenary Knight's level lowered to 551. v1.03.046 28th September 2017 - Detecting chests... * - a brand new item that automatically collects chests! * Additional level of Armageddon Armory, Corporate Bank of Capitalism and Chaos Resort! * New bugs (probably)! ** Hopefully bug fixes are included in this update as well! v1.03.045 14th September 2017 - May the crafting time be with you! * which store crafting time! ** New craftable item - ! Required to upgrade Durahell Battery. * 2 new recipes from Gonzo Event - and ! Arcane Laboratory * Repeat Last Craft button! * (and any other Ghost Item) may not be used to craft :( Interface * Most item cards don't have special background anymore. v1.03.044 31st August 2017 - The Rain of Cash! * New drop raising items! - , , ** Bonus from those items is retroactive, which means the cap will be raised drastically! * As usual, bug fixes. v1.03.043 17th August 2017 - The Gonzo Invasion! * New event, new map and new glossy items! ** The event was created by GonzoSSM! ** The event will last for 4 weeks with an inbetween part 2 update. *Pressing 0''' activates all skills! '''Event mechanics *Currency drop chance may now be 0%. *Items that add to currency drops now increment the cap. Arcane Laboratory *Blocked the possibility of "crafting" more than one unique item (eg. ). A warning popup will appear instead. *All bonuses should now be recalculated correctly when you use Collect All button! *''Skip Xh'' button now reflects the bonus from Chaos Resort. Interface *Sticking tooltips have been fixed! *Sticking Scrolls have been fixed! *Item Dump timer has been removed. No more misleading and mysterious numbers! *Green fingers above villagers don't appear anymore after first time warp. *Flying Ancient Portal on World Map has been shifted down to not collide with The Angel. *White Orbs count should no longer overflow. *Berzerk Pals login screen improvement. *Surrender button cycles through a couple quotes. *Monster Icons/Skills flash red when you are unable to purchase them. *Typing numbers while login window is up above game screen no longer triggers skills in the background. Other *Removed a Game of Thrones spoiler. *Fixed incorrect date saving. *Saving is blocked when loading an old save so that it doesn't cause items loss anymore. *Bloodstone Mail now should be sent only once with the correct number of . *Timers on web ads now appear again. v1.03.042 20th/21st July 2017 - Nemesis! *Bob has now his own nemesis - The Angel! **The Angel drops ! *New DIVINE items! ** , , , and *New bosses system! **Bosses with orb drops are now bosses, bosses without orb drops are now bosses. * base cap is now 3! *New Death Medals! *New World Map navigation system - view is now always centered at the Frantic Frigate. *Lots of optimizations (e.g. Buy MAX button) Beta 19th July 2017 - Beta strikes back! *The Angel now increases its level by 250 instead of 100. *The Angel now drops only one chest. **Items in chest follow pattern: unique item, splinter, splinter. **Visuals of the chest have been changed from Divine Chest to Unique Chest. **Chests don't drop and anymore. * has been removed from the game. *The replaced from Bob's Special Day 8th July 2017 - Sadly, Beta has been rolled back :( * Due to numerous bugs and bad balancing, beta had to be rolled back. * All participants received and 100 ! 6th July 2017 - Beta released! * Download the beta update and participate in testing of the upcoming update! v1.03.039 June 22nd 2017 - Burbtopia arises! * 2 new worlds - Recon Site and Burbtopia! * Mystery Feathers - a small event about collecting Mystery Feathers! ** 2 new unique items - Ceremonial Dagger and Star of Deathness! * Fixed some bugs and made new ones! ** Steam version optimizations. v1.03.038 June 8th 2017 - First post-Steam Release! * 2 new Challenges with unique items! * 3 new recipes, two of which are new ways to craft the and ! * New Steam exlcusive system! * Revised Hell building construction times. * Bug fixes! v1.03.037 May 2017 - Steam Release hype! * 3 unique badges awarded for playing on mobile, web and Steam versions of the game! ** New recipe for powerful item! * Crossplatform released on Kongregate! * Type to click! Smash your keyboard and feel the true power of insane clicking! * Unfortunately less villagers spawn when the houses are destroyed. * Scrollable sections can now be moved by grabbing. v1.03.036 18th May 2017 - Crossplatform Release! * HUGE crossplatform rework * Crossplatform now includes: Zombidle.com, NotDoppler, Newgrounds, iOS, and Android * AG will follow at a later date and the team is working on Kongregate. * Beta version of Steam available * All challenges are now visible, completed or not. * New level for all buildings in Hell, except for the Arcane Laboratory. * The Big Plague sends now an email with Bloodstones occasionally. v1.03.035 5th May 2017 - The Resort is now open...for a price. *New Hell Building! *Shards added to the Juicy Beast store *Added new Death Medals *Added Event portal to the world map *Fixed a ton of bugs (including devil deal timer bugs) v1.03.034 21th April 2017 - Juicy Beast Event! *Burrito Bison event "Day Off At Burrito's": **Collect jelly beans to buy new unique items **Added Candy Land, a new event world. **New bosses to fight that increase in difficulty! **New Juicy Items. *New quick options for the Arcane (minimum Arcane Lab level: 3) **New Quick Ghost crafting! (Must have the Vacuum before this is available). **You can now collect all crafts with one button! *Bunch of bug fixes! v1.03.033 13th April 2017 - Ad-tacular! *New ad platform released to Android Beta for testing. v1.03.032 7th April 2017 - Easter Egg Hunt has begun! *Easter Event 2017 Update! **New Red Knight's Store in World 1 (Amero Kingdom) **New Event Items **Special event currency - Eggs! *Percentage and Multiplicative Orb Bonuses are now applied after additive bonuses are applied **Ex. White Orb Drop = (Base White Orb Drop + Additive Bonusesto White Orbs/Bosses, etc) * Multiplicative Bonuses Orb x2, Add 20% to White Orb/Bosses, Death Medals, etc *Three additional Death Medals have been added (1 Billion, 2.5 Billion, and 5 Billion). *Medals have been added for the latest Chest monsters. *Item screen now remembers chosen size and sort format. *Whitespace on code entry is now being trimmed. Bug Fixes / Small Changes: *Visual bug regarding click damage showing wrong unit has been fixed (would show D instead of U, or vice versa). *Arcane 4h Boosts can no longer overwrite the Lachhh bonus scroll if the Lachhh scroll is set to be next. *Fast Time Travel now takes Carl's Birthday Card into it's calculation. *You can no longer click background objects while in a Devil Deal or Mail app. *Offline system has been improved in the event of a server outage. *Resolved visual issue when skulls on reset would not appear immediately. *Removed "Add 5% to White Orb DPS" text on Time Portal map spot (it became quickly outdated). *When Chop Chop is pressed, the game will now resume sound if the player has sound on. *Skills' Timers no longer show a duration of '0' seconds on start up. *If you attempt to time travel with offline rewards, you will get a pop up warning you. *Resolved issue where Ghost item count was not updated real time in the item screen. *Resolved issue where login screen would appear multiple times. *Skills are now properly paused when on the time portal map. *Farm mode is now automatically disabled when going through a time portal. *Resolved visual bug in items inventory where items would disappear too quickly when scrolling. *Added a check on start up to compare wizard achievements with current black orb counts *Arcane building has been moved slightly to prevent clipping on the bank. *Optimized changelog being loaded in game - no visual impact for players. *Resolved bug where skills' timers would no longer be on cooldown after refresh. *Links to Discord, Reddit and Wikia in options v1.03.031 25th March 2017 - Berzerk Servers on fire! *Added ability for players to play locally when servers are offline **This update affected Berzerk Pals only and was only pushed on Zombidle.com and NotDoppler. v1.03.030 23rd March 2017 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53fDUzZNejc 1st Birthday Update part II !] * Yet an another new event map! ** 9 challenge locations, each is a present from some characters and developers. ** New Unique Items *Steam Hype! (We got greenlit! Work is being done to get the Steam version ready, we'll drop some more info when we get closer to that time :D Current Lachhh-stimate is Mid-May but that can be subject to change as development proceeds :) ) Bug fixes *Carl's Birthday Card is now properly applied to Fast Time Travel (you may need to warp at the higher amount to get it to update.) *Pastafury and Squid Stone lag has been vastly improved! *NotDoppler set to use Berzerk Pals properly now and not GamerSafe. *And probably more! (Hurray details!) v1.03.029 9th March 2017 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gC4OxxXHRsA 1st Birthday Update part I !] * New event map! ** 10 challenge locations, each is a huge present from one of Bob's minions! * New app in SelfPhone! ** New reward system based on codes. * Minor bug fixes. v1.03.028 23rd February 2017 - Sudden and Brisk Update! *Arcane interface improved: **Chest animation has been removed. **Pick all 3 ingredients without closing inventory. *Armory and Bank in Hell have now level 6! *New medals, DEATH MEDAL! *Hell Buildings' max construction time is now 5 days! *New Ancient Portal is in the Amero Kingdom. *Bug fixes: **Carl's Toenails are fixed! v1.03.027 9th February 2017 - Valentine's Day *Added the ability to sort items. **You can sort by Type, Date, Stars, and Rarity! *The 4h Boost in the Forge has been updated to be clearer, it is now a singular button on top left. *New achievements! *Collect Villager Hearts for the Succubus! You can find her in World 1 *New Valentine's Day store was added (Heart Store) *New unique items! v1.03.026 2nd February 2017 - Groundhog Day * Added a bunch of new items and recipes * Fixed an issue with spectral scimitars not adding their bonuses * Fixed an issue where some event items didn't show up in the item dump * Fixed the arcane forge not updating item counts * Skip 4h Devil Deal has now been added to the list while a Devil Deal is already active. * -So if you have a x4 Skull Bonus, x2 Damage, etc - it will now have a chance to roll for Skip * 4h crafting if you are crafting an item. * Items that discount monster cost should be working properly now * Few new achievements * Other small tweaks and fixes v1.03.025 19th January 2017 - Arcane Madness Reloaded! * Arcane Laboratory can now be upgraded to level 5 ** Each level provides access to one additional crafting slot! ** Brand-new interface of Arcane Laboratory. * Fixed several bugs and small visual issues * Each unused present will be converted to 2 v1.03.024 23rd December 2016 - Christmas Update part II ! * 1 new item in the Xmas shop * 3 new challenges in the Xmas world * 2 new xmas recipes in Forge * Most Xmas deals have now doubled effect (time is not affected): ** skull boost x8 (instead of x4) ** +10 (instead of +5) ** +20 by Lachhh (instead of +10) ** -6 House to destroy per difficulty (instead of -5) ** skip 8 hours of crafting time (instead of 4) ** Attack bonus x4 (instead x2) ** Blue chest (instead of Red chest) ** Offline skull bonus is the same * Small tweaks and bug fixes * Bezerk Pals is now default login for Zombidle.com and NotDoppler. v1.03.023 8th December 2016 - Christmas Update part I ! * Bob stole Xmas event! New splash screen * You can collect Christmas presents from destroyed houses! * Christmas Ancient Portal is now opened. It leads to Christmas World! ** Present Store owned by cyclop who also owns Item Dump, currency is presents. ** 6 items to collect. Also, the last 6th item in Present Store is a mysterious chest! Buy it to find out what's inside! ** New Forge Recipes! * Podcast bloodstone offer! * Boot up time optimized on Mobile * Bug: name "Treasure Items" have no space between them in tab. v1.03.022 25th November 2016 - Thanksgiving Update! * New Thanksgiving challenge in W1. * Halloween Ancient portal has been closed. Christmas Ancient Portal has taken its place. * Halloween event items are now available in the Item Dump * Tapping now skips the dropping orbs animation. * Fixed LOTS of bugs and issues causing lag ** Meteor animations. ** Meteor animations stacking up when on another screen. ** Engine optimizations and leaks with sound assets (even if muted). ** Some minor garbage collector optimizations with the data layer. ** Monster renderer fixes. ** Fixed leaking components with animations when actor is destroyed. ** Optimized skull bonus textures slightly. ** Optimized wizard orb animations. ** Fixed minor skull collection bugs when on other screens. ** Small optimizations on our rendering engine data layer. v1.03.021 11th November 2016 - Kingdom Domination Extended! * New Map: Western Swamps (Level 800 - 2000). * New Map: Death Volcano (Level 1500 - 3000). * Each new world has 3 Chest Bosses and New Challenges. * New challenges in W2 and W3. * New items: ** Power Necklace, ** Passports, ** Magic Dagger, ** Skull Necklace, ** Magical Keg, ** Sextant. * Grindlandia has been removed from 3rd world hence the difficulty of W3 has been decreased to 1000. * Carl the Monolith is uncapped #FreeCarl. * Way more Orb drops. v1.03.020 28th October 2016 - Halloween Update part II ! * Introducing the ability to skip ads using new currency - Bloodstones! * 3 new challenges in the Halloween World, 3 new items and 2 new recipes. * All players get 5 bloodstones. * New quick shortcut panel after you unlock Carl (Buy or activate all skills, go to arcane and toggle farm mode). * Fast time travel diamond deal uses the best portal multiplier you've unlocked. * Some bug fixes and optimizations. v1.03.018 13th October 2016 - Halloween Update part I ! * The ancient portal is now active! Use it to go to the new Halloween world. * Bob and the gang all have costumes based on your suggestions! * The Halloween world scales in difficulty based on your progress. * Three new challenges and Halloween-themed items. * Minor bug fixes and balancing tweaks. v1.03.017 28th September 2016 * Added "Halloween portal" in W1 - link to "costume ideas form". * Hell Bank & Armory bonus is higher. * Lvl. 2-3 chests drop non-monster items. * Fix - white orb count display. * Fix - medal icons are in the right places now. * Fix - chaos gem doesn't give additional +1 orb anymore. v1.03.016 15th September 2016 - Catch'em all! * Added spectral vacuum * Added ghost items * Added new recepies that use ghost items * Set up bezerkpals for gamesafe transfer v1.03.014 1st September 2016 * Fixed Bug with DPS at high values. * Added new achievements . * Tweaked Devil Deals chances. * New Arcane Lab stuff. * Building respawn delay is skipped when tapping now. v1.03.013 8th August 2016 - Arcane Madness! * The Arcane Lab has been updated with new recipes * Combine items to create powerful unique items * Added Carl the Monolith, a powerful (and annoying) minion * Balanced crafting times v1.03.012 22nd July 2016 * A new way to see your entire collection of items quickly * New stuff to craft in the arcane * New bonuses in the diamond shop * Reduced price in the diamond shop v1.03.011 7th July 2016 * New option menu * Added graphical options * Added Farm Mode v1.03.010 25th June 2016 - Arcane Madness - The beginning! * Find the arcane printer to can craft new powerful items! * New items: Shards (each multiplies either skulls or dps by 2. Stacks multiplicatively!) * Chest can be created in Arcane Lab v1.03.008 25th June 2016 * A new devil deal! * The map shows the furthest you’ve ever progressed * Active skills are now paused while bosses are dying * Max level of all hell buildings have been increased to 5! v1.03.005 18th May 2016 * New events at the end of each kingdom * New star Item starting in World 2 v1.03.000 4th May 2016 - Kingdom Domination! * Brand new worlds (Talar Country and Malgar Realm) * Access other regions and further spread your domination over meaner good guys v1.02.003 3rd April 2016 * You can now purhase a bunch of levels at the same time * You will now progress and gather broken orbs while offline * You can now take selfies with a SelfPhone * Intruduced the Item Dump, a shop for unique items, that have been missed during events. v1.01.007 22nd March 2016 - Easter Update! * 3 new Challenges, each guarantees 1 item from unique Bully Bunny set. v1.01.000 17th March 2016 * You can now use the devil deals to boost the production of your buildings in Hell * Game is translated in Russian, Polish, Danish, Dutch and Norvegian. Version 0 v0.92.005 10th February 2016 * If add fall you can now retry it so you don't lose your item v0.92.000 11th January 2016 * Hell has been revamped! Buildings can go up to level 4 * In hell, the shrine bonus has been greatlich improved * The current last village goes up to 999 * Bunch of cool stuff and tweaks v0.91.000 7th December 2015 * When pops an error the lady give you the reward anyway * Memory leak fixed * A little timer below Hell’s button v0.90.000 30th November 2015 * No more Beta! * New items added * Skip hell building price decreased * Devil deals last longer v0.80.003 5th November 2015 * Performance boost * Unclaimed scroll transform into notification after a while v0.77.001 8th August 2015 * Access to hell * Fix diamond and stone tablet bug v0.75.000 15th July 2015 * New Interface * Fix Bugs (100%+100% is not 400%) v0.72.000 3rd July 2015 * Fix over 50 bugs (thanks to Feedback) * Minimize the UIs v0.61.000 19th June 2015 * First version of the game Category:Game versions